


Parallels

by AliveBlueBox



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, movieverse, spoilers up to 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveBlueBox/pseuds/AliveBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne of Tarth was ugly, even in a proper dress.</p><p>(Even splendidly dressed in crimson and gold, Tyrion Lannister was ugly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, when Tyrion told Sansa 'Tyrion, my name is Tyrion' my mind immediately went back to 'Jaime, my name is Jaime'. Therefore, here you are. Random parallels. Enjoy. :)

As he walked towards her in the damp small room, Jaime thought that one thing was undeniable: Brienne of Tarth was ugly, even in a proper dress.   
Instead of highlighting her femininity, the pink gown only made her look uncomfortable, like a knight deprived of his armor and forced to play the part of a noble lady. Jaime found her quite pitiful. 

(Sansa forced herself to smile, as her husband-to-be entered the room, but as hard as she tried, she still couldn't help noticing that even splendidly dressed in crimson and gold, Tyrion Lannister was ugly. He had been given a wonderful outfit, indeed, but somehow it only made him look like the small cripple parody of a noble man.   
It would have fitted Loras best, Sansa thought bitterly.)

Brienne, though, had a dignity he had never seen in anybody - especially in people who were about to be abandoned in the hands of outlaws, murderers and rapists. He had seen quite a few of them, back when his own father let the Mountain that Rides do whatever the fuck he wanted with every woman in King's Landing. Oh, they cried to the gods for help. Brienne didn't cry, she didn't even complain, she simply accepted her fate with her head held high. Struck by that knowledge, Jaime struggled to express his sudden, deep admiration.   
In the end, all he could say was "I owe you a debt".

(Tyrion, though, had a kindness she had never seen in anybody - well, at least, not in any ser or lord or lady or king or queen at the court. Nobody told her plainly that they despised her, of course, but she remembered the whispers, the laughs of the lords, the cruel words of the Hound, the wicked smiles of King Joffrey, she remembered them all.   
So she listened to Lord Tyrion Lannister as he blatantly struggled to tell her something courteous and when he finally let that out - "I promise you one thing, my lady, I won't ever hurt you" - for half a heartbeat she felt safe.)

As Jaime rode past the castle entrance, he thought back of the vow he'd sworn, of Brienne calling him by his name, of her eyes shining bright - for at least, at least her eyes were beautiful indeed - and somehow he felt sad for going back home. 

(As Sansa walked past the door, she thought back of Tyrion's gentle phrases, of herself smiling sincerely at his joke, of his hand holding hers - for at least, at least his hands were warm - and somehow just a tiny little bit of her infinite sadness was left behind.)


End file.
